1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of inspecting a wafer when fabricating a semiconductor device by using the wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are fabricated by using wafers through hundreds of fabricating processes. Therefore, after performing processes of fabricating each semiconductor device on a wafer, products of fabricating processes have to be inspected or measured rapidly.